runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Contact!
Contact! è la 117esima quest, realizzata il 10 Gennaio 2007. Dettagli Walkthrough Come iniziare la quest * Recati a Sophanem e parla con l'high priest nel tempio ad ovest. Ti dirà che di aver avuto problemi a mettersi in contatto con la confinante città di Menaphos. * Chiedigli come entrare a Menaphos. Scegli l'opzione riguardo un qualsiasi modo per attraversare il dungeon. * Parla con Jex, lo trovi nella zona nord-est della città, nell'edificio con l'altare rotto. Ti svelerà come accedere al labirinto sottostante. * Scendi al piano inferiore (attraverso la botola nel tempio). Se non hai una fonte di luce, parla con la guardia: ti venderà una torch e un tinderbox per 200 e 50 coins rispettivamente. La Seers headband è la sorgente di luce migliore, non si spegnerà mai. Una buona alternativa è la bullseye lantern, tra le altre è quella che si spegnerà meno frequentemente, ma devi portarti il tinderbox nel dungeon. È caldamente consigliato avere anche del buon cibo (monkfish o migliori), un teleport di emergenza tipo l'ectophial o il teleport crystal, un tinderbox, un'antipoison potion. Raccomandate anche alcune energy potions, nel caso tu voglia correre mentre attraversi il labirinto, come consigliato da alcuni. Grazie all'update del Rest non sono però più strettamente necessarie: puoi ricaricare la tua energia dal musicante nelle vicinanze e difficilmente si esaurirà. Altri raccomandano di indossare un full dragon hide con l'elemental shield, camminando per il labirinto ed evitando le trappole. Usa la prayer appropriata se uno dei minions ti attacca, ma evitali il più possibile. Il sotterraneo * Prima di addentrarti nel labirinto, setta l'auto-retaliate su OFF: potrebbe farti finire in una trappola o sprecare dei prayer points facendoti rispondere ad un attacco, se vieni colpito nel momento meno opportuno! * Scendi attraverso la botola e procedi nel dungeon attivando il protect from magic, finché non arrivi alla scala a nord dell'angolo sud-ovest. * Se segui il tragitto indicato in figura, incontrerai solo Scarab mages. Per cui è preferibile tener su il Protect from Magic. * Ti imbatterai in svariate trappole: *'Nota bene:' gli Scarab mages sono in grado di spegnere la tua fonte luminosa anche se è chiusa, ad eccezione della Seers' headband. Non potrai continuare ad attaccare (se stavi combattendo) finché non la riaccenderai. Il livello inferiore del Dungeon NOTA BENE: Puoi ritrovarti in questo sotterraneo solo se cadi da una delle trappole del piano superiore oppure se sbagli scala: è quindi possibile non doverlo attraversare. * Le scale del labirinto di prima conducono tutte ad un secondo livello, ESTREMAMENTE più pericoloso. Se utilizzi la scala sbagliata o cadi in un pit, ti ritroverai nel livello inferiore del dungeon. * È abitato dai Locust riders di livello 98 e 106 e da molti Scarab mages. La zona è multicombat e i tuoi lifepoints finiranno velocemente. * Se hai molto cibo, attiva il Protect from Magic e cerca una scala per uscirne il prima possibile. È caldamamente raccomandato usare il teleport di emergenza appena finisci in questo dungeon: è assolutamente probabile morire nell'arco di pochi secondi. * Se hai usato la scala giusta (vedi mappa del labirinto al piano superiore), ti ritroverai nell'area a sinistra in figura. Procedi finché non arriverai al cadavere di Kaleef: ispezionalo e troverai un parchment, leggilo. * Vai leggermente ad ovest e informa Maisa della morte di Kaleef. Prima di fidarsi di te, vorrebbe conferme sulla tua identità. * Dille di aver contribuito a liberare il Prince Ali. ** Era tenuto prigioniero a Draynor Village. ** Leela ti aiutò. * Finalmente ti crederà e ti chiederà di parlare con Osman, lo Spy Master di Al-Kharid. Osman * Recati ad Al-Kharid (teleport comodi sono l'Amulet of glory, il Ring of duelling o la Broomstick della quest Swept Away). * Parla con Osman, lo trovi vicino al muro nord del palazzo. Per convincerlo a seguirti a Sophanem, scegli l'opzione di dialogo "Drive a wedge...". * Prima di tornare a Sophanem, prendi tutto il necessario per combattere contro un Giant scarab di livello 191. ** Porta del buon cibo (Sharks o migliori sono assolutamente consigliati), una Prayer potion e un one-click teleport di emergenza. ** Un super set è caldamente raccomandato se decidi di attaccare di melee, perchè affronterai mostri che possono colpirti anche per più di 200 LP; inoltre lo scarabeo può essere molto difficile da ferire anche per un giocatore di combat lvl 100+. Iban Blast, Ice Rush, Magic Dart e earth spells sono estremamente efficaci (vedi dopo l'equipaggiamento consigliato per le 3 classi di combattimento). * Torna a Sophanem. Osman è appena fuori dal cancello. Parlagli ancora e suggeriscigli l'entrata segreta a nord della città. Vedrai una simpatica cutscene, nella quale Osman si introduce nei sotterranei, stordendo Jex con una manganellata. Lo scontro finale: il Giant Scarab * Addentrati di nuovo nel Sophanem Dungeon e torna nel punto in cui avevi trovato il corpo di Kaleef. Dopo aver superato il labirinto, setta l'auto-retaliate su ON in modo da evitare interruzioni durante il combattimento. Appena scenderai la scala, assisterai ad un'altra cut scene in cui appare un enorme coleottero! Nota bene: se hai un regen bracelet e vuoi conservare TUTTO il tuo cibo per il combattimento contro lo scarab, puoi riposare al livello inferiore del dungeon. Ci vorrà un po', ma i tuoi lifepoints risaliranno. * Entra nella caverna e inizia il combattimento contro il Giant Scarab (lvl 191), che colpisce fino 200 LP di melee e ranging. È anche in grado di evocare in aiuto alcuni Locust riders e Scarab mages (lvl 68), che possono anche avvelenarti per 90 LP. Tutti ti attaccheranno contemporaneamente. I riders useranno ranged o melee; i maghi ti colpiranno con magic, per cui sarai attaccato con tutti e 3 gli stili di combattimento contemporaneamente. * È consigliato uccidere i magic-casters e i rangers non appena appaiono, ignora i melee riders se usi Protect from Melee, il tuo prayer li renderà inoffensivi. * Puoi usare i familiars. Per ulteriori informazioni, leggi l'articolo "Giant scarab (Contact!)". Note per la battaglia *Il luogo del combattimento ha recentemente perso molti dei suoi originali safespots o la possibilità di usare il cannone. È inoltre diventato più difficile usare mage o range a distanza. *Puoi proteggerti dallo scarab semplicemente attraendolo e poi rimanendo a sinistra dello scheletro, prima del corpo di kaleef. Così facendo però permetterai allo scarab di evocare mages e locuste. Non ci vorrà molto, comunque, per ucciderlo se usi Ice Rush, Iban Blast o uno spell basato su earth. *'L'attacco che mostra proiettili verdi non è magic, ma range'. *Se hai paura di morire nel combattimento puoi usare un Ring of life, ma fai attenzione perché potresti comunque essere colpito a morte prima di riuscire a teleportarti al tuo death spot. *C'è un modo per combattere contro lo scarab senza essere attaccati da altro: resta sulla soglia, dietro Kaleef (non a fianco, non va bene come safe spot). Mentre lo Scarab si avvicina, attaccalo (preferibilmente con Iban Blast). Lo Scarab evocherà aiuti, ma dovresti essere attaccato solo da un Ranger o un mage. In gran parte saranno infatti evocati nella zona retrostante. Continua ad usare l'Iban Blast sullo Scarab finché non morirà. Partirà una cutscene, finita la quale raccogli il Keris da terra. Ricorda: il green blast non è magic, ma ranged, quindi è preferibile usare Protect From Ranged. Dopo il combattimento * Una volta sconfitto lo scarab, seguirà un'altra cut scene che mostra Osman miracolosamente illeso (è sparito nelle tenebre da brava spia provetta). Ti dirà di raccogliere il Keris da terra e poi si teleporterà via. **Se dovessi morire contemporaneamente allo Scarab o per altri motivi non prendessi il Keris, lo avrai comunque gratuitamente da Osman ad Al Kharid. * Torna dall'High Priest. Suggerimento: è meglio teleportarsi fuori dal dungeon, dato che non ha via d'uscita rapida per tornare in superficie. Teleportati fuori, ricarica il prayer e i lifepoints e torna a Sophanem, invece di ripercorrere a ritroso il sotterraneo. L'High Priest ti confermerà che Maisa ha avuto successo e ti ricompenserà. Ricompensa *1 Quest point. *Il Keris, un pugnale molto efficace contro i Kalphites. *7,000 xp. *Accesso alla banca di Sophanem (utile per il minigame Pyramid Plunder). *Una Combat lamp da 2 desideri, ognuno dei quali garantisce 7000 xp a scelta tra: **Attack, **Strength, **Defence, **Hitpoints, **Ranged, **Magic, **Summoning (se il tuo lvl è superiore a 30). Nota bene: Se per errore distruggi la tua xp lamp, puoi ottenerne un'altra dall'high priest. Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Back to Life * The Depths * Labyrinth * Beetle Juice Vedi anche * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Sophanem * Sophanem Dungeon * Dealing with Scabaras Trivia *Osman usa la vecchia animazione del teleport-- è uno dei pochi NPCs che ancora lo fa. *La traccia musicale "Beetle Juice" è un probabile riferimento al film e serie di cartoni animati omonimi. *Nella schermata della ricompensa, la parola "Contact" non è seguita dal punto esclamativo, a differenza della voce nella quest list. *Mentre sei al livello superiore del labirinto, se ti porti vicino al bordo puoi sistemare la visuale in modo da vedere il livello sottostante ma non i mostri che lo affollano. *Maisa è una donna, anche se appare con naso finto e occhiali simili a quelli di Groucho . *"Contact!" è la sola quest di Runescape nel cui nome sia presente un punto esclamativo (!).